Palabras
by Gayle T. Strider
Summary: - ¡¡SAKURA SE ME DECLARÓ AL FINAL DEL RECREO! – gritó antes de que su pareja se soltará de su agarre. - ¿Y? – fue la única respuesta del ojinegro con su siempre tono tajante. - Nunca entendiste lo que significa el amor, ¿verdad? – SasuNaru One Shoot Yaoi


_**Kombawa, minna-sama n.n!!**_

_Bueno, ates que nada, quisiera darte las grcias por detenert a leer este pekeño fic q escribí ;w; (Ankoku: perdonenla, pero a estado mucho tiempo desconectada de esta página -__-U) Segundo, advierto q esta es una historia Yaoi (osea hombrexhombre), así q si no t gusta este género, mejor no sigas leyendo para evitart el enfado y elmío si es q decides dejar un review ¬¬._

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen T-T, pero algún día cuando Kishimoto-san deje d rechazarme como su hija, los tendré en mis manos BUAJAJAJAJAJA XDD!!_

_** Palabras**_

- Bien, ¿qué era tan importante como para que me obligaras a saltarme gimnasia? – preguntó Sasuke mirando con enojo al rubio.

- Bueno…. yo… - Naruto no sabía como decírselo – _pero es necesario que lo sepa… supongo –_

El Uchiha lo miró con enojo, definitivamente él no era la persona más paciente de todas y si seguía perdiendo el tiempo ahí lo reñiría su profesor.

- Llámame cuando sepas como formar una oración, uzuratonkachi – pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, el rubio le dio alcance y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡¡SAKURA SE ME DECLARÓ AL FINAL DEL RECREO!! – gritó antes de que su pareja se soltará de su agarre.

- ¿Y? – fue la única respuesta del ojinegro con su siempre tono tajante, aunque por alguna razón no le dio la cara al otro.

-Bueno… - la miraba azul del menor se dirigió al suelo, recordando el momento con su amiga – por su puesto que le dije que no podía corresponderle, pero ella… - suspiró- se puso a llorar y me pregunto que la rechazaba, si ella pensaba que me gustaba después de haber rechazado también a Hinata… - sus manos soltaron por fin a Sasuke y empezaron a temblar – Si después de todo yo había demostrado interés en ella y nunca le pareció que me hubiera acercado a nadie más…-

El mayor le lanzó una mirada por sobre su hombro, pero no recibió ninguna a cambio. El Uzumaki seguía temblando, y se sorprendió cuando vio pequeñas gotas de agua recorrer su rostro.

- ¿Naru…? –

- ¡¡¿¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió tener que decirle que en este momento no estaba interesado en nadie y verla llorar por ello???!! – soltó el rubio par luego caer de rodillas al piso – Lo siento mucho Sasuke… pero ya no puedo soportarlo… por favor…, -susurró - ¿porque no podemos decirle a los demás de lo nuestro? ¿Por qué no solo…? – los ojos azules se elevaron tratando de encontrar los ojos negros que tanto adoraba… pero solo encontró una mirada de odio en ellos.

- Si sueltas una palabra acerca de nuestra relación, puedes darte por muerto Uzumaki –

CRACK. Ese fue el último sonido que alcanzaron a oír ambos antes de que Naruto se limpiara las lágrimas de la cara y emprendiera el paso hacia su salón. Pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta y susurró unas palabras que dejaron helado al Uchiha y se retiró a paso lento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Oi, ese si que fue un buen golpazo, Sasuke! – dijo asombrado Kiba mientras iba saliendo del salón junto con el pelinegro. Después de todo siempre se iban juntos porque eran vecinos. - ¿Quién es la persona a la que debo felicitar por semejante obra de arte? –

Sasuke solo dirigió su mirada a la sonriente pareja que abandonaba el salón en ese momento. Uno era un joven de cabello rubio ojiazul y la otra era una jovencita de cabello rosado y hermoso ojos verdes que relucían con intensidad.

Kiba siguió la mirada de su amigo y fue a parar con la espalda de Naruto.

- No me digas que fue… - una sonrisa llena de burla surcó la boca del castaño, pero no hizo comentario alguno al ver el semblante del ojinegro – Y dime… ¿duele mucho? –

Éste lo miró sin responder.

- _Nunca entendiste lo que significa el amor, ¿verdad? –_

- No, no realmente – pero Kiba supo por la mirada de su compañero que mentía.

Fin


End file.
